Simon Telamon
Name: Simon Telamon Gender: Male Age: 17 Grade: 12th (Senior) School: Bayview Secondary School Hobbies and Interests: Computers, wrestling, Greek mythology Appearance: Simon is 5 feet 8 inches tall and weighs 175 pounds. He has unkempt dark brown hair and slightly beady dark brown eyes. His face is round with no facial hair, framing a medium size nose and flat ears. His upper body is very muscular, especially his core (chest and abs). His right leg is of average musculature, as is his left leg above the knee. Anybody who sees Simon when he is not wearing long pants will notice that below the knee, his left leg is prosthetic. Simon looks for comfort in his clothing. Therefore, he wears jeans and T-shirts, along with a sweatshirt or a jacket if it is cold outside. Because he is slightly sensitive about his left leg, he always wears long pants whenever possible. When he was abducted, Simon was wearing a gray windbreaker over a red T-shirt. He also wore light blue jeans and black Nike sneakers. Biography: Simon Telamon was born on Salamis Island, Greece to Lukas and Athena Telamon. While Simon was born healthy, he was born without his left leg below the knee. As such, he has had to wear a prosthetic leg since birth. When Simon was four, his father got a job teaching physics at Concordia College in St. Paul, and the family moved there. As the Telamons could speak both Greek and English, communicating with others was quite easy. However, Simon preferred to watch TV or go on the computer in his free time, and didn't make much effort to get to know people. As such, his father enrolled Simon in the Boy Scouts when Simon entered middle school. There, Simon kept cool relations with the other members of his troop, while learning interesting skills, such as first aid and camping, among others, even learning how to shoot at Scout camp, eventually making it to Star Scout. He would have gone further, but he didn't have much time when high school started, dropping out in the middle of his freshman year. The main event that caused him to drop out was when he discovered wrestling. He was able to do reasonably well in spite of his leg, as his training regimen had him substitute strength and stamina for speed and flexibility. Also in high school, Simon was intrigued when he first attended computer class at school, being wowed by the idea of creating computer programs. He delved himself into these classes, excelling in programming computers, becoming steadily more proficient in computer programming. By senior year, Simon was able to create basic games, as well as some third-party apps for phones such as the iPhone and had made enough money working at a local grocery store to buy his own Macbook Pro. Currently, Simon prefers to spend time by himself, either on his Macbook Pro (which he bought himself through a summer job at a local grocery store), or reading a book, preferably in Greek mythology, jokingly boasting that he is descended from Telamonian Ajax of myth. Academically, he gets average (B level) grades in all subjects except AP Computer Science AB, where he is getting an A. He does not actively enter a conversation, and even when in one, will rarely say anything unless he is asked or has something very important to say on the topic. That being said, he is still pleasant to be around. Socially, his attitude is could be described as "laissez-faire" (let things be), meaning unless something is very wrong, he will not interfere. He only has a few friends, mostly from the wrestling team, however, he did recently enter a relationship with Clio Gabriella. He is somewhat secluded from his parents, although he still enjoys a more or less healthy relationship with them. Advantages: Simon is very strong and fit from four years on the wrestling team. Being in the Boy Scouts has given him a basic experience and familiarity (loading, aiming, recoil, etc.) with guns (mainly .22 caliber bolt-action rifles and shotguns) and basic first aid and survival skills. Disadvantages: Simon's main disadvantage is his prosthetic leg (a transtibial prosthesis). It is a basic version, and as such his speed and mobility are somewhat reduced. Even though any hit to the prosthesis would cause no pain (there are no nerves) and would be harder to pull off (as the leg is merely two fluid-filled poles), should it be damaged (even if it is merely grazed with a bullet or melee weapon) or removed, his mobility would be reduced severely. His wrestling ability is from brute strength, and as such has below average speed and agility. He thinks things through slowly, and is prone to making mistakes when rushed. Finally, being a loner, he does not have very good social skills, making it harder to gain trust, and easier for him to alienate potential allies. --- Designated Number: Male Student no. 41 Designated Weapon: Key to Storage Locker 361 Conclusion: Hmm...I wish I could remember what I put in there. Oh well, unless it's a new leg I don't see it mattering! He's going to find out quickly that the island is not handi-capable... The above biography is as written by decoy73. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: decoy73 Kills: Tyler Franklin, Gracie Wainright Killed By: N/A, Escaped Collected Weapons: Key to Storage Locker 361 (assigned weapon), Tire Iron (from Tyler Franklin), Binoculars (from Ethan Kent) Allies: Joss Joiner, Acacia Salinger, Alex Jackson, Roman Jackson, (presumably) Clio Gabriella Enemies: Teo Weinstock, Nick LeMonde Mid-game Evaluation: Simon awoke near the mouth of the Tunnels. He soon found that the terrorists took his iPhone and Macbook, and that his weapon was just a key. He decided to move out and look for his girlfriend Clio Gabriella. He soon found himself at the Warehouse, hoping he could find something to open with his key. When he arrived, he soon found Trevor Duncan and Gary Griffith. Trevor tried psyching Simon out with his impression of Danya, but Simon made it clear he was only hoping to find what his key unlocked. Simon began testing the locks when he bumped into Gary. Gary began pleading for his life, so Trevor attacked Simon. After a short scuffle, Simon noticed that Teo Weinstock and Nick LeMonde had appeared in the warehouse. Trevor escaped as Teo and Nick decided to kill Gary and give Simon a head start before killing him as well. He tried to plead to Nick, a friend from wrestling, to not kill anyone. Just then, Danya's first announcement aired, which Simon used to knock Nick down so Gary could escape. Teo fired his crossbow, hitting Simon's prosthetic leg. Just then, Clio arrived as Gary ran away from the warehouse. Simon managed to get up and run out of the warehouse, hoping Clio would run from Teo and Nick. Simon soon arrived at the Hall of Mirrors, trying to come to terms with Clio being a killer. He then noticed Roman Jackson and Acacia Salinger at the entrance of the building, who were with Marco Stonecastle. They were soon joined by Thea Kairos, Autumn O'Leary, Ricky Fortino, and Jason Clarke. As Simon tried to fix his leg, Raine Schwarz, Rena Peters, and Ridley Landon arrived. The area became too populated, so people began to leave the area. After Thea, Roman, Acacia, Marco, and Jason left, Simon decided to leave as well. He then arrived in the Southern Felled Forrest and tried to orient himself with the area. He was distracted by the group of Milo Taylor, Rob Jenkins, Jessica Pentangeli, and Alex Jackson, Roman's sister. Simon revealed that he had seen Roman earlier. Jessica had a large sneeze, which caused her to fire her trainquilizer gun and hit Milo in the groin, knocking him out. Jessica and Alex then left as Rob laughed at the situation. Simon decided to leave as well. His next stop was at the Sawmill. He was reunited with Roman and Acacia, who were now joined by Joss Joiner. Roman had just been shot by John Smith, so Simon helped Jojo and Acacia move him into one of the bunkhouses. The group cleaned Roman's wound and took turns keeping guard during the night. In the morning, Roman tried to leave the group to find his sister, with Acacia and Jojo following him. Simon stayed behind to get some water, and soon got lost from the three. He found himself in the Residential Area, where he spotted Ivan Kuznetsov and Tabi Gweneth entering a house. He then noticed that Clio was following them, prepared to kill them. He followed them to the house, where Clio and Ivan fought. Clio had grabbed a gun and was prepared to kill Ivan when Tabi joined in the standoff. Simon called out to Clio, which gave Tabi the chance to shoot Clio. Clio then crawled over to Simon, begging him to survive, before finally dying. Ivan then told Simon to leave or else he would kill him if Simon choose to get revenge. Simon decided to leave and left after a few final moments with Clio's body. Simon then arrived at the Eastern Beach. While trying to think of what to do, Tyler Franklin appeared. Tyler attacked Simon with his tire iron in an attempt to raid his bag for food and weapons. Simon began to fight back, and the two continued their brawl. When Tyler removed Simon's prosthetic leg, Simon retaliated by attacking Tyler with the tire iron repeatedly. Tyler began to speak, revealing why he attacked Simon. He then asked Simon to finish him off, so Simon slammed the tire iron onto Tyler's head, killing him. Simon then cremated Tyler's body on a makeshift pyre and left the area. Simon then made his way to the Infirmary. He was about to enter when he heard Bridget Connolly and Mia Kuiper fighting. The fight ended when Mia was impaled on a tree branch. Sarah Xu appeared and grabbed Mia's rifle when Simon tried to approach the girls. He explained that he was only looking for supplies. The girls let him go search the Infirmary, and he left soon after with some gauze and painkillers. He then arrived at the Ranger Station, passing the bodies of Ethan Kent and Feo Smith. He then took a nap on the couch, where he dreamt of removing his collar and speaking to Clio. He then awoke and realized that Madeleine Smith was in there. They briefly chatted when Gracie Wainright entered, with Jessica, Nick, Teo, Josee Trembley, and Cisco Vasquez behind her. Teo shouted for Maddy to kill Simon because he was a killer. Nick then attacked Simon with his sword, cutting Simon's arm. Simon tried fighting back with his tire iron. Gracie tried joining in the fight, but managed to get in the path of Simon's weapon. The tire iron hit her head and caused her to fall to the ground before she finally died. Jessica then shot at Simon, hitting him with a dart. He hurried out of the building, taking Gracie's bag with him. The drugs soon wore off and Simon patched the wound on his arm. Then, he heard the announcement by STAR, promising to rescue non-murderous students. Simon rushed to the eastern beach and managed to have his collar removed. He was placed on the boat and left with several other classmates. Post-Game Evaluation: I thought B041's leg would really be a hindrance, but looks like that wasn't the case. Now he's on a one way trip back home. Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia * As of "Meet Again," Simon is wearing Clio Gabriella's necklace around his neck * As of "And I Need You to Recover ..." Simon is wearing Tyler Franklin's camouflage sweatshirt * The key that Simon had been given did have a corresponding lock on the island - Storage Locker 361 was in the Groundskeeper's Hut, and would have, when unlocked, given access to a 9mm Lahti L-35 with 6 8-round magazines. As Simon was rescued and took the key with him before he could find the locker, this point never came up in the story. * Simon is currently participating in the non-canonical Endurance: Mexico as a member of the Green Team, partnered with Jaquilyn Locke of version 5. Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Simon, in chronological order. Pre-game: *Lonely Soup *Weed is the new tobacco *The First Step is the Hardest *The Dance Must go on! V4: *One Lucky SOB *Twists and turns *Watch Your Step *Fucking Compasses ... How Do They Work? *Living In The Aftermath *Meet Again *And I Need You To Recover ... *And Knowledge Itself, is Power *... Because I Can't Make It On My Own *A Slight Change of Plans Post-Game: *Crossroads Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Simon Telamon. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! *As soon as decoy gets rid of the effing meta information and the stuff in parentheses, this guy could become one of my gotta-read characters. - Inky *Simon's pretty good. Right off the bat, there are a few little eccentricities to get around, stuff that wasn't really at home even at V4's standard of realism, which can be a little bit jarring. Moving past that, though, Simon's got an interesting time in the game. He's tied for the second most kills of a V4 survivor (along with Felicia Carmichael and Kimberly Nguyen and behind Samantha Ridley). Simon's early game falls prey to the same issue as a lot of early V4 stuff: it is a chain of cluttered threads in which not much happens. Simon, however, gets a bit more purpose and chance to shine with the death of Clio Gabriella. It was nice to see him care for somebody from his pregame, and nice to see him mourn her passing. Simon gets an interesting kill of his own when he encounters Tyler Franklin. It's nice to see a misunderstanding cause so much trouble, and also nice to see Simon realize that the guy he's fatally wounded isn't really his enemy. His other, later kill (Gracie Wainright) doesn't hold up quite so well by comparison, coming in a cluttered thread and feeling a bit rushed and less justified. Still, Simon's not a raving maniac. I do wish we'd gotten to see a bit more of his life and coping after the game, though, as his one post-game thread doesn't reveal a lot, and Simon's an interesting character whose fate I definitely cared about. - MurderWeasel Category:V4 Students Category:Survivors